


Loss

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, First Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pair of vignettes (each 200-250 words). The thoughts of two of the House   of Finwe immediately after the deaths of their eldest and only   remaining brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**_Turgon_ **

My brother is gone.

The deafening clashes and shrieks of battle dim and blur together in my ears as I stand, rooted, in the frenzy, staring at the swirling clouds of flame and dust where his banner fell.  Through the haze of my sorrow, it hits me like a kick to the stomach that with his passing, and no heir to his line, I have in the space of a few seconds become the High King of our people.  I am the last of Nolofinwë's children, and I am alone, as is my beloved Gondolin; and we both will be discovered and destroyed as surely as will all the realms of the Eldar in Middle Earth.

I am pulled from my stupor by the captains of Men, and must abandon my fatalistic thoughts for action, though the overwhelming grief for my father's house refuses to loosen its clutches so easily.  I fight on because I can do nothing else, and my eyes sting, though from dust or tears I do not know.

As I order a full retreat, my voice breaks and I curse the Fëanorian traitors who marshaled us to this massacre for failing to reach my brother in time, for failing to save him.  But for that, I also curse myself.

**_Maglor_ **

My brother is gone.

Perhaps there is at last peace for him in the fiery embrace of the earth, but there is none for me.  I have given the much desired, much accursed Silmaril to the ocean, and I am at last free of the unendurable pain of it on my skin.  However, it has left behind it a realization of an emptiness in my fëa for which Arda no longer contains a cure.  It torments me as much in its absence as its presence, for its loss means the ultimate ending of the purpose that had for so long driven us, and drove all but me to death.  The waves lap at my ankles and I pray that the sea will swallow me, but it grants me no such mercy.  It is just as well, for I deserve none.

Faced with a despair that threatens to break me utterly, I turn to the only thing I have left.  I imagine my shaking fingers touch harp strings, and I drown myself in memories of my brother, and of a family, a cause, and a life that are no more.

My feet carry me aimlessly over endless sands, as I draw a single breath that feels like my last, and begin to sing.

\----------

*Note- I always go by the version of the canon that has Gil-Galad as the son of Orodreth, which is why Turgon mentions Fingon having no heir.

Please leave feedback!  Thank you! :)


End file.
